Acne Attack!
by Uzumaki Mai
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika mengetahui Sakura, kekasihnya mempunyai sebuah jerawat? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura untuk menghilangkan jerawat tersebut? Apakah hubungan mereka dapat bertahan dari serangan monster kecil yang dinamakan jerawat itu?


**Acne Attack!**

 **oOo**

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa semua orang dirumah Sakit memandangnya dengan aneh. Apa ia terlihat aneh? Tidak juga. Dia 'kan selalu terlihat rapi. Apa bau badannya? Tidak, dia tadi mandi. Jadi tidak ada yang namanya bau badan. Pagi ini dia juga hanya memakan kukis dengan permen susu stroberi, tak ada yang aneh dengan makanan itu.

Masa bodoh dengan itu. Pokoknya dia harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya segera. Dia benar-benar sebal dengan pandangan yang dilontarkan orang padanya. Dan itu membuatnya membanting pintu ruang kerjanya dengan berang.

 **oOo**

 **Kantor Hokage…**

Naruto dengan teliti membaca satu persatu kertas diatas mejanya. Beginilah pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage sekarang. Membaca dan menandatangani berkas-berkas dokumen yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Hampir sama seperti lagu pengantar tidur baginya. Dia heran. Kenapa sekretarisnya Shikamaru yang pemalas bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini dengan rajin.

Dia menyapu pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Hanya ada tumpukan gulungan, kertas, berkas-berkas yang menumpuk diruangannya. Pandangannya terhenti tepat di sebuah foto diatas mejanya.

Di foto tersebut tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang terurai yang tersenyum manis disana, dengan gaya tangan peace. Well, dia benar-benar manis dan cantik. Tentu saja, gadis itu adalah kekasihnya. Tentu saja dia akan beranggapan demikian.

Secercah semangat mulai membara didada lelaki berumur sembilan belas tahun itu. Hanya dengan melihat wajah pujaan hatinya telah membuatnya gembira lagi. Yah, walau ada sebongkah rindu yang juga ikut didalam bara api semangatnya. Membuatnya ingin bertemu dengannya hanya untuk sekadar mengatakan ; " _Hai, apa kabar? lama tidak berjumpa"._ Atau untuk berucap _" Aku mencintaimu."_

"Memandang wajah Sakura lagi, ya?"

Suara Shikamaru membuyarkan khayalan Naruto dalam sekejap.

"Eh? Apa? Kau bilang ada ribuan tugas lagi yang mau dikerjakan?! Kau ini gila, ya, Shikamaru?!"

Ucap Naruto dengan nada protes.

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, ya? Kau berkali-kali menatap foto Sakura tahu. Sementara tugasmu kau abaikan."

"Terserah, aku hanya merindukannya saja. Ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Itu saja."  
Dusta Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, **Hokage-sama**. Tapi kuingatkan saja, Kalian berdua sama-sama sibuk. Kau adalah Hokage yang memiliki segudang tugas, dan Sakura adalah kepala ninja medis se-negara HI Yang memiliki **BANYAK** pasien. Kalau terus-terusan begini, rasa cinta kalian bisa pudar dan akhirnya Sakura atau kau akan memilih untuk mencari orang lain. Sakura juga terkenal dikalangan lelaki."

Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Memang benar dia dan Sakura sama-sama sibuk hingga tak punya waktu untuk bertemu. Tapi pasti Sakura tidak sempat untuk berpikir hal-hal seperti ini. Kecuali datang pasien atau tenaga medis lelaki yang keren dan mengajaknya kencan. Ah, tidak. Hanya dia yang boleh mengajaknya kencan. Tapi…

"Sebaiknya kau harus bertemu dengannya atau… Eh!? Naruto!? Kemana kau pergi!? Pekerjaanmu belum selesai! OI!"

 **oOo**

" **GYAAAA!"**

Jerit Sakura histeris saat mematut diri didepan cermin.

"A-aku punya jerawat!?"

Ucapnya histeris saat menyentuh bulatan merah muda di dahinya. Tepat diatas tanda _Byakugou_ di dahinya.

"kau baru menyadarinya, ya?"

Tanya Ino kaget saat dia menunjukkannya pada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"S-semalam jerawat ini belum ada, Ino!"

"lalu kenapa sekarang ada?"  
Tanya Ino yang langsung menelakkan Sakura.

"Oh, iya. Sepertinya Naruto akan datang kemari."  
Ucap Ino.

"Hah?! S-si bodoh itu kenapa malah datang, sih?"  
Sungut Sakura dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kenapa marah? Dia itu 'kan pacarmu. Jadi wajar dia mengunjungimu 'kan?"

"Tapi jerawat ini…"

"Tenanglah! Dia tidak akan terganggu oleh makhluk kecil menjijikan dan mengerikan itu!"

Ucap Ino hendak menenangkan Sakura. Tapi sepertinya itu malah memperburuk suasana hatinya.

' _Tenanglah Sakura! Naruto tidak akan memperdulikan jerawat ini! Dia tulus mencintaimu, tidak akan terganggu oleh jerawat ini… Semuanya Ok! Semuanya O—…'_

Inner Sakura berusaha menyemangati Sakura, tapi sepertinya ia juga perlu dihibur.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menghindarinya?"  
Tanya Ino mengusulkan pendapat.

Well, ide itu tidak terlalu buruk juga. Tapi rasanya, kalau tidak melihat wajah Naruto seharian membuatnya merasa berat juga. Tidak mendengar ucapan konyolnya tentang tugas Hokage yang menumpuk dan semua itu membuatnya jengah seketika. Dia baru menyadari kalau tidak melihat Naruto seharian membuatnya merasa ada yang kurang. Bak sambal tanpa garam (?).

"Sakura, Naruto sudah datang"

Ucap Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"E-Eh, Iya. Aku mau pergi dulu!"  
Seru Sakura sembari langkah seribu meninggalkan Ino.

 **oOo**

Naruto sudah mencari kekasihnya diseluruh ruang dirumah Sakit. Bahkan tempat sampah pun dicarinya (Memangnya ada? ). Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau gadisnya pernah menginjakkan kakinya kesana. Dia kemudian keluar dari rumah sakit dan menghirup udara sejenak.

Kenapa dia merasa kalau gadis itu sedang menjauhinya? Apa hanya firasatnya saja? Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu… Apa sekarang terjadi? Sakura mulai merasakan jarak antara dirinya. Dan rasa cinta itu memudar dan memilih lelaki lain?

Ah, tidak. Dia mencintai gadis itu dengan segenap jiwanya. Dan pasti Sakura akan melakukan hal yang sama. Itu terbukti nyata ketika dia melihat perjuangan setengah hidup Sakura saat menyembunyikannya dari para fans-nya seharian. Atau menghalangi Shion untuk menyentuhnya.

Pipinya memanas ketika dia mengingat lagi apa yang dikatakan Sakura pada hari itu.

" _Naruto itu kekasihku! Hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhnya! Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian memilikinya begitu saja!"_

( Padahal hari itu mereka sama sekali belum pacaran. )

Bukannya itu sudah terbukti? Sakura tidak akan merelakannya begitu saja karena terpisah jarak dan waktu dengannya. **OSH!** Dia harus menemukan gadis itu untuk memberitahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya, juga melepas rindu yang setia menengger didadanya sedari dulu.

Ah, dia merasakan sensasi hangat didadanya, dia melirik kedalam. Ternyata adalah kalungnya. Dia dan Sakura memiliki kalung yang memiliki permata yang sama. Sebuah kalung perak dengan batu _Sapphire_ biru – Yang tentunya bukan batu akik – ditengahnya. Naruto membelikannya pada Sakura dulu. _Well_ , sebenarnya dia belum memberitahu pada Sakura, kalau batu permata dikalung ini bukanlah sekadar batu biasa. Batu _Sapphire_ ini adalah kepunyaan klannya, Klan Uzumaki. Jika chakra mengalir kedalamnya, batu itu akan berubah warna. Singkat kata, batu ini bisa mendeteksi adanya perubahan perasaan. Batu ini juga akan terasa hangat apabila orang yang satu lagi sedang berdekatan, alias beresonansi.

Yosh! Dia akan menggunakan ini untuk mencari Sakura!

 **oOo**

Sakura bersembunyi dibalik sebuah dinding rumah. Berharap Naruto tidak akan melihatnya disini. Sejenak dia mengambil nafas, kemudian melirik dari sana.

Dia nyaris tersedak tarikan nafasnya sendiri. DUA METER DIDEKATNYA, NARUTO BERJALAN KEARAHNYA!

Sakura langsung melaksanakan rencana B. Lari. Dia menggunakan kerumunan. Dia mencoba bersembunyi di tempat yang memungkinkan. Tapi sepertinya Naruto bisa mencium jejaknya. Sehingga dia harus bergonta-ganti tempat persembunyian. Dalam hati dia merutuki nasibnya yang kurang mujur.

Permainan kucing-kucingan Naruto-Sakura terus berjalan. Sampai senja mulai mengubah warna langit dari biru menjadi orange kemerah-merahan. Sakura yang lelah pun menghentikan derap langkah kakinya ditepian Danau Konoha. Dia menatap langit merah.

"Sudah senja,"

Katanya.

"Tapi, yang penting, Aku lolos dari Naruto—GYAA?!"

Kalimat Sakura terhenti diujung lidahnya dan digantikan oleh jeritan paniknya saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku menangkapmu,"

 **DEG**

Degup jantung Sakura seakan-akan terhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara dibelakangnya. Lalu berdetak dengan kecepatan dua – tidak , lima kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia merasa senang, sekaligus gugup. Perasaan itu tercampur aduk dalam daanya. Membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Hm,"

Orang itu, alias Naruto menggumam pelan. Kemudian menggigit daun telinga Sakura. Yang sontak membuat gadis itu mendesah pelan karena perbuatannya.

"Kau melarikan diri dariku,"  
Ucapnya berbisik ditelinga Sakura, yang membuat gadis itu bergidik. Pipinya merah, semerah langit senja.

"N-Naruto."

"Jadi sebaiknya kau memberikan alasan padaku. Aku sudah mencarimu seharian, tahu."

Ia bersungut. Dan mencium pipi gadis itu.

Sementara Sakura bergulat dengan inner-nya. Apa dia harus memberitahu Naruto pasal jerawatnya? Apa katanya nanti? Pasti dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang serius. Tapi… Dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan kemungkinan kalau dia tidak suka dengan jerawatnya dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengannya. Tidak! TIdak! Tapi…

"Sakura-chan?"

Naruto melepas peluknya, dia membalikkan tubuh gadis itu. Wajah dan rambut Sakura berantakan. Tapi dia terlihat cukup manis dengan kedua hal itu. Namun, wajah gadis itu seakan-akan menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat tertekan batinnya. Seperti memilih antara ramen Teuchi dengan makanan lain yang disukanya, Oshiruko (Sup kacang merah yang manis ) (?).

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan?"  
Tanya Naruto.

Sakura menguatkan diri. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berat. Seakan-akan ada yang menekannya dari bawah, dan membuat anggukan itu terkesan dipaksa-paksa.

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"N-Naruto… S-Sebenarnya…"  
Sakura berkata dengan gagap. Sepertinya penyakit Hinata sudah menular padanya.

"Ya?"

"Aku… Menjauhimu karena—etto …"  
"Yaa?"  
Sahut Naruto penasaran. Seperti menunggu hasil pacuan kuda.

" **SEBENARNYA AKU MENJAUHIMU KARENA AKU PUNYA JERAWAT!"**

Jerit Sakura.

Hening.

"Hah?"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Naruto setelah beberapa saat hening.

"A-aku punya jerawat.

Sakura menyeka rambutnya dari dahinya, menampakkan bulatan kecil—sedang—yang menonjol diatas tanda _Byakugou_ -nya.

…Aku takut. Kalau kau mengetahui aku punya jerawat ini… Aku takut kau akan mengakhiri hubungan kita—… Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Bukan bermaksud untuk menjauhimu – Aku juga sama sekali tidak tahan apabila tidak melihatmu seharian – ! Aku tak ingin kita berpisah! Aku mohon, jangan akhiri hubungan ini, Naruto! Aku mencintaimu!"

Lanjut Sakura dengan wajah memanas, sebenarnya rona itu bisa tersembunyikan dengan sinar mentari yang berwarna merah-orange, tapi Naruto cukup pintar dan menyadari kalau gadis itu benar-benar memerah, mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Naruto menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Tapi, dengan cepat, dia pulih dari kekagetannya tersebut. Rahangnya mengeras. Begitu juga tatapannya.

Sakura telah mengatakan semuanya. **SEMUANYA**. Ada perasaan lega yang meluap didadanya. Tapi, ketika melihat ekspresi datar nan dingin Naruto, perasaan sedih, khawatir dan sejenisnya menindih perasaan lega tadi, dan membuncah keluar. Mata hijaunya mulai berkaca-kaca. Mengingat kalau kekasihnya tersebut **TIDAK** **PERNAH** menunjukkan ekspresi sedingin itu padanya. Dan sekarang dia menatapnya seperti itu, membuatnya membeku seketika. Begitu juga dengan hatinya, seakan-akan hatinya beku lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Oh. Seperti itu,"

Naruto menggumam pendek. Tapi Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jantung Sakura seakan-akan mengerut karena mendengar itu.

"Sakura."

Naruto mengucapkan nama kekasihnya dengan datar. Dan tanpa suffix –chan lagi. Yang membuat Jantung Sakura semakin mengerut seperti jantung orang mati.

"Aku—Hmph.."

Naruto melancarkan serangan ditengah perkataannya. Sakura tersentak. Membeku dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Apa… Naruto sedang menciumnya?

Naruto mengemut bibir Sakura dengan lembut, dan mendesah pelan karenanya. Bibir tipis Naruto yang hangat benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Seketika, gadis itu jatuh dalam kendalinya.

Naruto menarik bibirnya – Walau sebenarnya dia ingin melanjutkannya—Lalu memandang gadis itu dengan hangat seperti biasa.

"N-Naruto—…!"

Sakura memerah. Jantungnya yang berkerut menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi. Darah mengalir dengan cepat keubun-ubunnya.

"Ah, _Gomenasai_. Aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya."

Ia berdalih dengan pipi merah.

"Dan tentang jerawatmu…"

 **DAG DIG DUG**

"Aku tidak memperdulikannya."

"Eh?"  
"Sebenarnya, kau tampak jauh lebih dewasa dengan itu, Dan menurutku kau lebih cantik dengan jerawat itu. Hahaha…"

Ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil.

"EH? Tapi—Akh…"

Sakura berhenti ditengah jalan, saat lelaki tinggi itu mencium dahinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut. Sakura hanya tersipu.

"Ngomong-omong… Mana jerawatmu tadi? Kenapa hilang?"

Tanya Naruto.

"EHH?"  
Sakura meraba-raba dahinya. Benar! TIdak ada jerawat!

"Naruto! Eh – Apa yang ada dibibirmu?! – Jangan-jangan itu jerawatku?! Naruto, Kau memakan jerawatku?!"

Seru Sakura panik.

"Hah? Ini?"

Naruto menjilatnya.

"Manis,Strawberry, susu"

Dia bergumam.

Sakura ingat. Itu adalah kukis permen susunya yang berwarna merah muda! Warnanya Sama seperti jerawat! Dia memang makan pagi dengan terburu-buru, pasti itu menempel disana saat itu!

"Berarti—Eh..!"

"Syukurlah! Aku tidak punya Jerawat!"

Seru Sakura kemudian melompat memeluk kekasihnya.

"S-Sakura-chan! Jangan bergerak atau kita akan jatuh kedan-WAAA!"  
"Ap—GYAAAA!"

 **BYUUUR!**

 **Sementara itu dibalik semak-semak dekat danau** …

"Pasangan idiot..."

Gumam Ino kepada Shikamaru.  
"Cih, _mendokusai_. Naruto ternyata disini dengan Sakura. Dan mempermasalahkan soal jerawat, dan meninggalkanku di kantor dengan segudang tugas. Cih, _Mendokusai_."

Keluhnya.

"Lagi pula,Shikamaru! Kau tidak romantis seperti Naruto! Setidaknya beri aku kecupan!"  
Rengek Ino.

"Hah? Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang mencium! SIni! **Chu! CHU~** "

" **JANGAN INO~!UWAAA~!"**

 **The End (?)**

 **oOo**


End file.
